Gotta go my own way
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Jasper&Bella leave Forks after Edward and Alice cheat on them. They recover and fall in love with each other. It's more fluffy with a few spots of sadness and some humor but. Mainly romance. OCC Jasper and OCC Bella.J X B love story.
1. Betrayed and Escaping

Gotta go my own way

I was at the Cullen house giving Edward my anniversary gift. It was an automatic photo album. I was heading up the stairs when I heard if I'm not mistaken moaning. It was coming from Edward's room. What the hell?! I opened the door to see Alice half naked and Edward only in boxers on our bed. I tears coming in fast.

"Bella it's not what it looks like." Alice pleaded.

"I know what it looks like. My now ex best friend and my now ex boyfriend were about to get it on in our bed! Alice how could you?!" I yelled.

"Bella please hear us out." Edward reasoned.

"No there is nothing to reason. Happy fucking anniversary. Edward I never want to see you again and Alice you are not my best friend anymore." I said throwing the album on the bed. I slid down the wall by Jasper's room crying.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked.

"Look in Edward's room." I said. He walked in.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" I heard him yell. I heard Alice's protest and plead. I had enough and climbed the stairs and sat on the porch. I felt arms around me.

"Are you ok Bella?" Jasper asked. He was too sweet for his own good.

"No" I managed to get out before tears came.

"We have to leave. Now." He said taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to live in Colorado." He said. I giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" he asked laughing as well.

"It's like we are teenagers trying to escape our parents. And I like the mountains. It's so romantic."I said.

"I like the mountains too. It's like you said fun and romantic." He said. That made my heart speed up.

"So how long are we going to be there?" I asked.

"Well as long as we want of course." He said.

"Cool takes me home to get my stuff." I said. He took me home while he went to hunt. He said he would for a while to keep up. I packed my stuff and told Charlie that I was going on a small trip. He agreed and told me to be careful. I sat on the porch and listened to my iPod while waiting on Jasper.

The next song made me feel a little better. It was shake it off by Mariah Carey. It let me know to forget him and to move on with Jasper. Here is how I imagined it im my own words.

Shake it off (Bella's version)

_[Chorus]_  
I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving aint the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial life  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
I already found somebody who

Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off

By the time you get this message  
It's gonna be too late  
So don't bother paging me  
'Cause I'll be on my way  
See, I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes  
Just ask your family they know  
You're gonna miss me baby  
Hate to say I told you so

Well at first I didn't know  
But now it's clear to me  
You would cheat with your sister  
And lie compulsively  
So I packed up my Louis Vuitton  
Left with your brother and took off  
You'll never ever find a girl  
Who loves you more than me

_[Chorus]_  
I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving aint the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial life  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
Gotta make that move  
I already found somebody who  
Appreciates all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off

_[Bridge]_  
I gotta shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Off... X2

I found out about game  
Of your dirty little deeds  
With this one and that one  
By the pool, on the beach, in the streets  
Heard y'all was  
Hold up my phone's breaking' up  
I'ma hang up and call the machine right back  
I gotta get this off of my mind  
You wasn't worth my time  
So I'm leaving you behind  
Cause I need a real love in my life (Jasper I might add)  
Save this recording because  
I'm never coming back home  
Baby I'm gone  
Don't cha know

_[Chorus]_  
I gotta shake it off  
Cause the loving aint the same  
And you keep on playing games  
Like you know I'm here to stay  
I gotta shake it off  
Just like the Calgon commercial life  
I really gotta get up outta here  
And go somewhere  
I gotta shake it off  
I already found  
Find somebody who  
Appreciated all the love I give  
Boy I gotta shake it off  
Gotta do what's best for me  
Baby and that means I gotta  
shake it off

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_

_Yeah that song and this one too. It's 'Gotta go my own way'. It was in High School Musical. I tell you to move on and forget and you might see them again. Jasper came back the same time that Edward& Alice came. We all started to argue till I said enough. We had something to get off our chests._

Bella& Jasper

We gotta say what's on our minds  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But we gotta do what's best for us  
You'll be ok..  
We've got to move on and be who we are  
we just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
we might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now we

gotta go our own away  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But we get my hopes up  
and we watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
We're leaving today 'cause we've  
gotta do what's best for us  
you'll be ok..  
We've got to move on and be who we are  
we just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
we might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
we gotta go our own way

Edward & Alice  
what about us?  
What about everything we've been through?  
Bella & Jasper  
What about trust?  
Edward  
you know we never wanted to hurt you  
Bella & Jasper

And what about us?  
Edward & Alice  
what are we supposed to do?  
Bella & Jasper  
we gotta leave but we'll miss you  
Edward & Alice  
we'll miss you  
Bella & Jasper  
so  
we've got to move on and be who we are  
Edward & Alice  
Why do you have to go?  
Bella & Jasper  
we just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
Edward & Alice  
We are trying to understand  
Bella & Jasper  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
Edward & Alice  
we want you to stay  
Bella & Jasper (Bella taking soprano)

We wanna go my own way  
we've got to move on and be who we are  
Edward & Alice  
what about us?

Bella & Jasper  
we just don't belong here  
we hope you understand  
Edward & Alice  
we are trying to understand  
Bella & Jasper  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
we gotta go our own away  
we gotta go our own away  
we gotta go our own away

I looked out the window of Jasper's car to see their faces. Sad, heartbroken, and wishing to have forgiveness. Well you should have not slept with my now ex best friend. I had tears falling. I didn't even know I was crying.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked. I thought for a minute. I shouldn't be sitting around crying. I am with Jasper and I need to stop being so sad all the time. He had me and he lost me. Sorry I belong (not own) with Jasper Hale Whitlock. And I am damn happy about it. He must have noticed my sudden happiness.

"Why are you suddenly so happy?" he asked clearly amused.

"I don't know. Just am I'm guessing?" I said smiling. I had a secret crush on him but I never told anyone because I was with Edward. I pulled out my journal (Diary sounds like a 9 year old.) and went to the date I wrote. Also praying he wouldn't read it. It was when they went hunting and I was with Jasper for 2 weeks.

March 18, 2009

"Dear Journal, The family once again went on a hunting trip for 2 weeks. I was left with Jasper this time since he hunted twice this week. We just sat around and did nothing. He told me stuff about the civil war and some stuff about his human life. I am wearing one of his shirts. I don't know why. Anyway it smells so damn good!*blush* It smells like him ok? He smells good. He gave it to me. Anyway *still blushing*

I really like Jasper. He is so sweet. I used to have fantasies about him (used to is the key words) but I had to stop because Edward was in my room those nights. I would daydream about him. His sexy smile, his dazzling topaz eyes, his sexy golden locks, and his defined muscles. Damn it's now hot in here. *fanning self* to make a long story short I am sort of in love with him. I mean I love Edward my world revolts around him, but it's when I hang with Jasper I have this feeling of 'who is Edward' *giggles* Oh crap He is coming write later."

I blushed deeper each second. Luckily he is driving. I was just about to put it back in my bag when a cold hand got my wrist.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

"Bella what are you reading?" he asked again.

"My journal." I said. We were in the driveway of the house when he took it from me.

"No Jasper! Wait!" I yelled but I was too late. He was reading my darkest secret and now it will be in his memory. God Kill me now. The look on his face showed shock, confusion, love and if I am not mistaken lust?

"This is how you think of me?" he asked softly.

"Yes. It is." I said blushing like a lobster. He turned to me and pressed his cool marble lips to mine. It felt good since my face is hot from blushing. He was a good kisser. His lips move in time with mine. He pulled away for me to breath. He kissed along my jaw line to my pulse spot. I moaned softly. He kissed me one more time and smiled.

"So you like my journal entry correct." I teased.

"Yes I did. Bella I am in love with you too." He said. My heart was beating in my chest with tons of love inside

"Oh Jasper." I whispered and kissed his lips before pulling away.

"I love you too." I said.

"Good now let me get our stuff out." He said. I walked in the house and it was huge. I took it the opportunity to play hide and go seek for a little fun. I hid in the top closet. All I have to do is waiting for Jasper.


	2. Love Games

Love games

Previously: I hid in the top Closet. Now all I have to do is waiting for Jasper. There is smut in this chapter. As well as the next one ;) ;) *wink* *wink*

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

I waited for Jasper to come in through the house. I waited for 5 minutes till I heard his voice.

"Bella where are you?" he asked sounding amused. I giggled softly. I heard footsteps and kept myself under control.

"I wonder if she is in here." He said. I froze.

"Nah can't be." He said and walked off. I heard a door close and I made my escape I tried to find the bedroom and was so close when something caught me. I squealed and he laughed.

"Gotcha princess." He whispered in my ear. I giggled some more. I turned to kiss him then got out of his hold to go in the room. It was huge. The bed was a king sized. It had satin sheets. I jumped on the bed to roll around in the sheets. They were so smooth and soft.

"Are you going to do that all day love?" he asked laughing.

"Maybe. Do you want to join?" I teased. He stalked slowly towards me. I giggled and ducked my head under the covers. He came under there with me. I tried to escape but he caught my ankle before I could. He got me and pinned me to the bed.

He dipped his head and kissed me. He started to kiss my face before my jaw line and the sweet spot on my neck. I moaned softly. I felt him smirk and he continued to kiss there. I moaned a little louder. His hands moved up my shirt he was near my bra when my phone rang. I groaned.

"Damn it." I muttered. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked trying not to reflect anger.

"Bella thank god we tried to call but you wouldn't answer." It was Esme thank god.

"Well Jasper and I had to leave. It hurts too much to be there. We are sorry if we left without a trace." I said.

"That's fine dear. Let me speak to jasper." She said. I handed him the phone.

"Mommy wants you." I teased. He smirked and took the phone. While he talked to Esme I ducked my head under the covers. I saw his fingers trail under the sheets trying to look for me. I giggled. I moved farther down the bed. I heard the phone slap shut and I saw him.

"I'm going to get you Bella." He said darkly. I shook my head and jumped off the bed. I went into the next room and locked it before he was there. I waited.

I saw our stuff in here. I grabbed one of Jasper's shirts and put it on. I also put on my satin pajama pants. I went to unlock the door and sat on the bed. Something was wrong. This bed felt stiff. I trailed my hand down under the covers. Something grabbed me and pulled me under. It was Jasper.

"Got you again princess." He said.

"You should call me that." I said.

"I can call you prince." I added.

"Works for me." He said and kisses me.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" he asked. I felt a blush rise.

"Sorry prince, it looked comfy and it smells like you." I said giggling.

"It's ok Princess." He said kissing me once more. I could like this much more.

(Later)

Jasper went to hunt so I was sitting in the living room suddenly wanting candy. I got up and got the skittles out of my bag. I stopped laughing. Funny it's like the song candy by Mandy Moore. I smiled and grabbed my candy, iPod, and IPod deck and plugged it in. I played the song and was singing along while I was eating the skittles.

(Give it to me)

I'm so addicted  
To the lovin that you're feeding to me  
Can't do without it  
This feeling's got me weak in the knees  
Body's in withdrawal  
Every time you take it away  
Can't you hear me calling'  
Begging you to come out and play?

So baby come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
I'm craving' for you  
I'm missing' you like candy

Sweet, sweet lovin'  
Got me going to the extreme  
Won't go without it  
This vibe has got a hold on me  
Satisfying, baby  
Let me show you what I'm made of  
No doubt about it boy  
Got me feeling crazy  
Can't get enough

Baby, baby, baby, won't you come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
I'm craving' for you  
I'm missing' you like candy

So baby come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
I'm craving' for you  
I'm missing' you like candy

You know who you are  
Your love's as sweet as candy  
I'll be forever yours  
Love always, Mandy

Boy I'm craving'  
Missing' you like candy

So baby come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
I'm craving' for you  
I'm missing' you like candy

So baby come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
I'm craving' for you  
I'm missing' you like candy

I sat around after I ate my skittles and watched all my children. I heard the back door close.

"_Princess?"_ he said.

"In here." I said. I felt arms.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you more." I said. I kissed him. He happily kissed me back.

"So what did you do?" he asked massaging my shoulders. Oh my god. He feels so damn good. I moaned softly.

"Did that feel good princess?" he asked. I nodded. His hands traveled down my arms to my covered breast. He massaged them gently. My arousal began to pool.

"Bella are you turned on by this?" he said feigning shock. I nodded. He lifted my shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra so I heard a sharp intake of breath.

His hands went back to my breast. I moaned rather loudly.

"Jasper." I moaned. His tongue flicked each nipple making me arch in his embrace.

His hand went into my shorts and disappeared. His finger massaged my clit.

"Fuck Jasper." I said. I was so close. I reached behind me and snuck my hand in his shorts to his boxers. I started to stroke his erection.

"Fuck Bella." He growled. He massaged my clit in time with me stroking him. After a few minutes we were both close.

"Come for me Jasper." I whispered. With those words he did. I licked him clean. He tasted better than Edward. I came soon after. While we both were recovering from our high I drifted to sleep in his arms. Today was so much fun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's note- wasn't that romantic. Anyway this next has more smut and an unexpected surprise. ;)


	3. Our song

Our song

3 months later

I was sitting in our room bored out of my mind. What can I do? I can read. No too boring. I can clean. I did that already. Where is Jasper? Oh yeah he went to hunt. I started to daydream again about Jasper.

Daydream starts:

I was sitting at home bored. Jasper was reading a book. Oh my god he looked so hot. His eyes were a honey golden color. His golden locks were messy in an 'I just woke up way' from his shower. He smelled so good. I can smell him from here. He was a sweet fragrance like roses. Weird I know. He looked over to me and flashed me a dazzling smile. Could he get any hotter? He walked over to me.

"Why do I feel lots of lust from you?" he asked seductively.

"Would you rather have me show you then tell you?" I asked and pounced.

"Bella is feisty. I like that." He purred kissing my neck. I then felt myself being shaken.

Daydream ends.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" jasper said laughing. I snapped out of it. I blushed at my naughty daydream. I whimpered. Jasper turned around.

"Was that you?" he asked. I flushed crimson. Jasper seemed to understand. He laughed.

"Was my Bella having naughty dreams about me?" he asked feigning shock.

"Yes daddy." I teased. He walked over to me and kissed me deeply. I moaned softly into his mouth. I pulled and whispered something in his ear.

"I need you to get my bag in the basement." I said. He nodded and went down there. There was no bag. I changed into sexy lingerer and turned off the lights and lit up candles and climbed into bed going for the covers again. It's sexier. I waited for Jasper. I heard the door.

"Bella?" no response.

"Princess?" I had to suppress a moan. He climbed into bed. When he did I got his belt and started to undo it. I heard him gasped and pulled me to him.

"Evil little girl. And a sexy one too." He said.

I winked and went back under. I took off his jeans and boxers too see his rather large erection. Oh my god. He is bigger than Edward. Giggle. I started to pump slowly. He bucked his hips. I must be good. I then stuck my mouth on him and took him as deep as I can.

"Fuck Bella." He said still bucking his hips. I hummed sending vibrations.

"Bella I'm about to…" he couldn't finish. He came in my mouth. He tasted so good. He pulled me up to him and kissed me.

"Bella that was...wow." he said. I laughed. He flipped me over and started to kiss my neck. He winked and went under the covers. Damn dazzling copycat. I felt cold finger snapping me out of it. His fingers circled my clit.

"Jasper." I whimpered bucking my hips. I felt his tongue circle my clit.

"Oh fuck Jasper!" I yelled. I came not so long after. I pulled him up and kissed him hard. He slid into me. We both moaned at the sensation. He started to thrust into me fast and hard.

"Bella you are so fucking tight." He said pounding me harder.

"Fuck Jasper!" I yelled.

"Come for me princess." He said. That was all I needed. My walls clenched around him. I moaned loudly and jasper came right after. He was on top of me kissing lightly on my shoulder.

"Damn that was the best." I giggled. He looked at me with eyebrows rose.

"I'm a better fuck than Edward?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well I should do that more often." He said. I giggled.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

I did my routine and sat In Jasper's lap.

"Hey princess." He said kissing my lightly.

"Hey I have something for you." I said and jumped off his lap. I grabbed his song and my guitar. I came back to him. His eyes were wide.

"You play the guitar?" he asked shocked. I giggled.

"Yeah I have for a year." I said. He nodded.

"Ok this is your song and it shows my love for you. It was for Edward but I changed it to you." I winked. I started to play.

Our song (Bella's version)

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Darlin' is something wrong??  
I say, nothing I was just thinking  
how we don't have a song? and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking' out late, climbing in your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your father don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking' out late, climbing in your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your father don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking' out late, climbing in his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his family don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

He was speechless and stunned and loved.

"Princess that was wonderful. Thank you so much." He said giving me a hug.

"You're welcome I'm glad you like it." I said.

"Bella I have something to ask you." He said. I nodded. He got down on 1 knee. My eyes were wide.

"Isabella, these last 3 months have been the best of my life. I love playing hide and seek with you and rolling around in the cover in our room. That kiss 3 months ago made me realize that I belong with you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked pulling out the ring from his pocket. I gasped and had tears in my eyes.

"Yes!" I said he looked at me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes yes a million times yes!" I said laughing. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed him deeply. I hugged him so tightly.

"I love you Bella Swan." He said.

"Correction you mean Bella swan Hale." I teased. He smiled.

"Fine by me." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Jasper Hale. My fiancé." I said before drifting to sleep in his arms, with dreams of my now fiancé. I am so happy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's note- Aww! That was sweet! Anyway this is my first story with smut in it so go easy on me! Anyway each chapter is named after a song and will have Bella's version of it. Just so you know!


	4. Tickle fights and Suprises

Tickle fights and Surprises.

Authors note: Sorry I just have to put the song Candy in again. Please understand! I'm also sorry if this story is moving fast! Please forgive me!

I woke up into Jasper's loving embrace. I am so happy. I got happier as the memories of last night. He proposed to me. He is now my fiancé. I only got happier if possible. Jasper seemed to notice.

"Please tell me why you are so happy?" he asked. I responded by pouncing on him and tickling him. He was laughing really hard.

"Bella darlin' stop!" he said letting his accent come through. I shook my head and continued.

I then jump off the bed and tried to escape but failed sadly. He caught me by the waist. I squealed as he pinned me to the bed and started to tickle me then. I was laughing hysterically.

"What do you say?" he said laughing as well.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed through laughter.

"For?" he pressed.

"For tickling you." I said still giggling.

"Ok thank you princess." He said and released me. I kissed him hard. He kissed me back and I was pinned to the bed. Again.

"I love this bed." He said. I giggled.

"Me too." I said. We messed around for a while. Tickling and kissing each other. I did my usual routine and Jasper went to hunt.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2 hours later.

I was walking idly around the house. I was in the basement looking through my stuff. I was looking through when I saw the necklace that Jasper gave me for my birthday. It was a silver locket with a picture of Jasper in it. A piece of paper fell out of it. I never got a chance to read it.

"Dear Bella,

Happy birthday darlin'! I hope you are having a happy 18th birthday. I am glad that we are friends. I am glad you finally make my brother happy. I really like you Bella To me you are like a snowflake. Each one is different. And you Bella swan are different. In a very good way I might add. You are very beautiful and I hope you and Edward have a happy life with each other. I love you.

Love, Jasper Hale."

I had tears in my eyes. Jasper is so sweet. I love this man to death. I heard the door open. Jasper was by my side in an instant.

"Princess what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh Jasper." I said and hugged him.

"Bella why are you crying love." He asked.

"Your note on my birthday. I loved it. I'm not crying of sadness, but of happiness. Can you also put on the locket for me?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and put it on. I looked at the picture and giggled.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"You looked really hot." I admitted blushing.

"Oh really?" he asked eyebrows rose.

"Oh yeah. Hotter than Edward I might add." He smiled.

"Yeah. I love your appearance like your eyes." I said because I was dazzled.

"Your hair." I said because a lock fell from his hair. I giggled and put it back on his head.

"Your muscles." I said running my hands down his shirtless back.

"And most importantly your lips." I said and captured them in a kiss. He kissed me back. I pulled away. He smiled leaving me breathless.

"I love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too Jasper." I said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3 weeks later

I was on Jasper's lap just looking in his topaz eyes. I can do that all day. Well, we are really giving feather like kisses to each other. My phone rung and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella its Emmett." He said.

"Hi Em. What's up." I said.

"Um Bella, we are coming over." He said sounding unsure,

"Emmett that is great! We have something to tell you guys anyway." I said bouncing in Jasper's lap. He chuckled.

"Ok well we will see you soon Bells." He said and hung up.

"You heard him didn't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"This will be fun." I said.

"I know. I love you Bella." He said.

"Me too." I said and we went back to staring at each other's eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's note- Aw so sweet! Ok the Cullen's are coming Yay! So now I hope I can achieve writing in someone else's Pov. Wish me luck.


	5. Family time, snow, the climb, and What t

Family meetings, snow, and What the Hell?!

They are going to be here! I am so excited. I was practically bouncing. Luckily Jasper was out hunting. I stopped my bouncing and realized what if Edward and Alice came as well. I thought for a minute. This is not about them. This is about Jasper and I's engagement, my change and where we go from there. I am his baby and I always will be.

_I didn't even hear the door open I felt arms around me. I jumped.  
"Sorry princess, didn't mean to startle you." He said kissing my cheek. I pulled him into a hug,_

"_I love you Jasper." I said into his chest._

"_I love you more." He said._

"_No I do." I said giggling._

"_Impossible." He said tickling my waist. I squealed and tried to get out of his grasp. We heard the doorbell and I was so excited. I ran to the door to the family I haven't saw in almost 4 months. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. I was lifted by Emmett's giant hug. I missed those hugs._

"_Little sis! I missed you." He said happily._

"_Rosalie… help… can't… breathe." I gasped. She smiled and smacked him on the side of the head. I smiled and she gave me a hug. I was shocked but let it go. I hugged Esme._

"_Bella I missed you so much." She said into my shoulder._

"_Yeah I did too. I missed all of you actually." I said as I let her go. I went to hug Carlisle. He gave me a fatherly hug._

"_It's so good to see you Bella." He said._

"_Come on in guys." I said. We walked in the living room. Jasper was sitting on the sofa. I sat beside him._

"_Guys we have something to tell you." I said standing up._

"_What is it Bella?" Emmett asked. I let a huge smile come to my face._

"_We are getting married!" I said. Rosalie and Esme came up to hug me. After our hugs I had to ask the question._

"_Carlisle what about my change?" I asked._

"_Well when do you want to do it?" he asked._

"_Before the wedding." I said._

"_Ok, I will do the change and we will go from there." He said. I nodded._

"_What about Charlie?" Jasper said._

"_We can say that I got in a car accident and died." I said simply. He nodded._

"_Bella can Esme and I plan the wedding?" Rose asked._

"_Of course you can." I said they squealed. I smiled. Jasper kissed me on the check. I am now happy._

_What day is the wedding?" I asked Jasper. He looked like he was in thought._

"_I always wanted a spring wedding you know blooming flowers, butterflies flying. Something romantic." I said._

"_Well we can do it April 27. You can be changed the 17__th__. 10 days before." He said._

"_Sounds good to me." I said and went upstairs._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_(Later)_

_All us girls were watching All My Children. I missed 2 days of the show so they were showing re-runs. The boys were hunting and decided to play in the snow later._

"_Oh my god how hot is Cameron Mathison." I gushed._

"_Totally. He is so hot." Rosalie said._

"_He is ok." Esme said. Rosalie and I looked at her in shock._

"_Kidding! Gosh, he is sexy!" she said. We all laughed._

"_Who is sexy? Hopefully it's me." Carlisle said._

"_No she meant Cameron Mathison." I said turning back to the screen._

"_Bella do you think he is hotter than Jasper?" Rose asked. I pretended to think. I heard a playful growl from Jasper._

"_Kidding! I think Jasper is hotter." I said blushing._

"_Thank you darlin'" he said. We went upstairs to get ready. I was wearing very dark blue jeans and snow boots. My gloves were a green color and so was my scarf. I straightened my hair and went downstairs. _

_When everyone was ready, we went into our extremely large snow covered back yard. I winked at Rosalie and Esme. They nodded. We gave our men a hug and stuffed 2 handfuls of snow down their back. They yelled and were squirming around. We were laughing our heads off._

"_You girls are in for it now." Emmett said. We almost escaped but they caught us and stuffed snow down there. We squealed and tackled them into the ground. _

_I got up and felt a snowball hit the back of my head. I looked at Rosalie who pointed at Esme. She looked at Rosalie with her mouth open._

"_I am going to get you." I said darkly. I grinned evilly. She started to run but Rosalie held her as I shoved a handful of snow down her back. When Rose let her go she tackled me into the ground. I squealed and tried to move. I laughed as she stuffed snow down my shirt. She let me go. I will get her when I am a vampire._

_We played in the sow after a while. We all went inside and got dressed in our pajamas and went to sit by the fire place. All of the girls were sitting in between their husbands (Well for me fiancés) legs._

"_So how were things while we were gone?" Jasper asked. Rose and Emmett looked at us with evil grins._

"_We were plain cruel to them. Emmett rearranged Edward's Cds and repainted the Volvo." She explained. Jasper and I were cracking up._

"_Rosalie canceled all of Alice's credit cards and she destroyed her wardrobe and she blocked all of the fashion shows on TV. The worst one is that she dismantled the Porsche." Emmett said. I was laughing so hard that I was in tears. We calmed down and listened._

"_So basically we made their lives like hell. We also didn't talk to them." Emmett said._

"_So did they try to talk to you?" I asked._

"_Oh yeah. They practically begged. The apologized so many times they sounded like a broken record." Rosalie said. I giggled._

"_We are so happy for you Bella. I am glad you and Jasper moved on and got with each other. You guys were as much better couple. Bella, I also noticed a change in your behavior. You are much happier, carefree, and less shy than you were with Edward. Why is that?" Esme asked. I looked into Japer's eyes before looking at my family._

"_Jasper makes me happier than when I was with Edward. I didn't say I wasn't happy being with Edward. But Edward was more controlling. With Jasper I was more carefree and a little rebellious." I winked before continuing. _

"_Anyway you guys haven't given him much credit on his self control. Jasper has been better at it. He would hunt at least 3-4 times a week. Which I didn't mind, but would if it was Edward. Jasper is easier to understand. So anyway I am in love with Jasper. Ever since we left that was all I needed to know that he would stay with me." I finished. _

_I looked into Jasper's eyes. He kissed my forehead and gave me a huge hug._

"_Bella that was the nicest thing I have ever heard from anybody. I love you so much Isabella Swan." He whispers. I pulled back to look at him._

"_I love you jasper Hale." I said. _

"_Hand me the guitar." I said. He handed it to me._

"_You wrote me another song" he asked. I nodded._

"_Bella you play the guitar?" Emmett asked._

"_Yep then I can kick your butt at Guitar Hero." I said proudly._

"_We will see once you are a vampire." He said. I nodded._

"_This was for the wedding but I can't wait much. I will just play it again at the wedding." I said and started to play and sing._

I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head saying,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Aint about how fast I get there,  
Aint about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Aint about how fast I get there,  
Aint about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb (yeah)

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Aint about how fast I get there,  
Aint about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb (yeah yeah ea ea)

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith

Whoa a oh oh

_I finished with everyone in shock. Is that possible for vampires. It took them minutes before snapping out of it._

"_Bella that was beautiful. You wrote that?" Esme asked. I nodded._

"_I am also going to sing it at the wedding." I said. I hugged Jasper. His eyes were a sparkling topaz. His face showed love, satisfaction, pride and acceptances._

"_I love you Bella." He said hugging me tighter._

"_I love you too Jasper. I can't wait to be Mrs. Hale and be a vampire and to spend the rest of eternity with you." I said._

"_Me neither love." He said kissing me briefly. We heard the door swing open and stood a pleading Edward and Alice. What the hell?!_


	6. i am not youe bella,songs,and the change

I am not your Bella, songs and pictures.

Previously: The door swung open and stood a pleading Edward and Alice. What the hell?!

Why are they here?! How did they even find the house? I was starting to panic till Jasper sent me calming waves. I sent him a smile. He smiled back.

"Get away from my Bella!" he said walking towards us. Emmett was there to back us up I touched his shoulders and he sunk to the floor like a dog.

"I am not your Bella." I said coldly. I know not typical me.

"What do you mean you are not my Bella?" he said. I showed the ring. Alice and Edward froze.

"Sorry we have moved on and while you two were screwing with each other, I and Jasper got closer and when we found out we left of course and just fell in love. He proposed 3 months later and I said yes and here we are now." I said in a serious

"Why are you marrying Jasper?! He doesn't have self control around you." Edward yelled. Oh my god I was so sick of hearing this bullshit.

"For your information, Jasper has perfect self control. He hunts at least 3 times a week and he says he so much in love with me, he doesn't even notice my blood anymore. So while you are acting like a complete jackass, you need to get your damn facts straight." I said in his face.

"Bella come on you will be happier with me. I was always careful with you. I loved you more than Jasper ever will." He said. I laughed humorlessly.

"To tell you the truth, I am happier with Jasper. With him, I am more carefree, happier, and expressive person. Everyone noticed. I am marrying Jasper and I will become a vampire and you will not stop me." I said with an evil glare and ran upstairs. I heard the door slam downstarirs.I pulled my knees and sobbed for a minute before a song came on. I pulled out the music. I might sing it at the wedding too. I wrote it a year ago when i was still with Edward. I and Jasper wrote this song together, it was a duet even though it had girls instead. I was still learning the guitar.

I ran to the closet grabbed my guitar and went to sit in the balcony in our room. I sat in the swinging sofa. Good thing I was wearing my gloves, jacket and scarf. It had the smell of Jasper. I smiled at the thought of Jasper. I will marry Jasper and will be a vampire with Jasper. I started to play the guitar to bring back memories for me.

Don't worry you're not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a Corazon

Sometimes I just don't get it  
And I don't know why  
Your heart all up in it  
And it still don't fly  
Girl I know- yeah I know  
Sometimes you're feeling so low  
When you gotta maintain  
Nine out of ten  
Run the same game  
boy I know- yeah I know

Don't worry you're not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry you're not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

He acts like your man  
But he got girls on the side  
When he makes you hot  
But the truth don't lie  
Girl I know - yeah I know  
Don't run away  
Keep it real with yourself  
Do it for you  
Not for nobody else  
Boy I know (I know, I know) - yeah I know

Don't worry you're not alone  
Baby those days are gone  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry you're not alone  
Baby those days are gone (bye bye)  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

If your thinking about getting out  
I'm a make it better  
Don't worry about falling out  
We'll get through this together  
Corazon corazon  
No no you're not alone  
Corazon corazon you know this isn't gone

When your thinking about giving up  
Don't you keep on running  
Stay and talk keep it real  
Prima j will keep you going  
Corazon corazon  
No no your not alone  
Corazon corazon

Don't worry your not alone (no no)  
Baby those days are gone (so gone)  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry your not alone (your not alone, your not alone)  
Baby those days are gone (bye bye)  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Were gonna keep moving on

Don't worry your not alone (hey)  
Baby those days are gone (so gone)  
I promise you it'll get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

Don't worry you're not alone (you're not alone, you're not alone)  
Were gonna keep moving on  
You know that it's gonna get better (better)  
Corazon a corazon

I promise you it'll get better (better)

"Bella you remember!" I turned around to see Jasper sitting in the doorway smiling. I smiled back.

"Of course Jasper. We wrote the song tighter. Grab your guitar. I want to have some fun. I said. I knew he played and he was really good. He grabbed it and I handed him the music. We played the song. When it was over I gave him a hug.

"I love you Jasper." I said.

"As I love you Bella." He said kissing me briefly on the lips. We turned to see our family looking at us with shock.

"Was that you guys?" Carlisle asked. We nodded.

"You guys wrote that?" Esme asked. We nodded again.

"Bella when did you write the song that you sung last night?" Jasper asked.

"I wrote it last year. I was with Edward then. It was his song as well but now it's changed to you." I said.

"Wait you wrote 2 songs for Edward but you changed it to Jasper?" Emmett said. I nodded smiling. He started to bounce.

"Bella please play it please?" he asked. I nodded and got my music. The family sat on the chairs.

"I changed some last too." I said and began to play.

Our song (Bella's version with changes)

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of your car  
you got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
you says darlin is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
and you say...

[Chorus:]

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneaking' out late, climbing your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your father don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if you could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

[Repeat Chorus]

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
that was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and his family don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if you could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of your car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

"Bella you should be a singer." Emmett said and Rosalie smacked him.

"Thanks Emmett but I rather not." I said as I put up the guitar.

"Dose Edward knows?" Esme asked.

"No that was part of our anniversary but he had to screw that up for sleeping with Alice I just forgot about it." I said.

"I still write songs everyday depending on my mood. Since I am with Jasper it is mostly happy loving songs. I have another but that is for the wedding just like these songs." I said.

I will sing those songs.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

1 month later Friday April 17th 2009

"Oh my god." I said as I looked through Jasper's photo album. He looked so hot. Instead of topaz eyes he had sparkling blue, but he still looks the same as now. I heard a knock and I saw Esme.

"I have more pictures." she said putting them on the bed. I looked at her and smiled. She picked up the picture of Jasper and I covered in flour.

"This one is my favorite. You and Jasper tried to make cookies and you two had an all out flour war." She said laughing. I remember that but he started it.

"Yeah that was fun this one is my favorite." I said. Jasper and I were dressed as twins for fun. We both had on green sweaters, dark blue jeans, and Sperry's. I had pigtails with green ribbons and green eye shadow.

"Oh yeah you were both so cute. Edward was jealous for 2 weeks." She said laughing. We heard the door open and stood Jasper. He was smiling.

"I hate to break up the ogling picture looking of me motherly bonding but Bella it's time for the change." He said taking my hand. I smiled and walked with him downstairs. When we were all set. Carlisle sunk his teeth into my neck.

Here I am in 3 days of hell. I thought as I slipped into the darkness,

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*

Author's note- Hi guys. The next chapter since Bella will be in pain I will do it in Jasper's Pov. Also the song Corazon is by Prima J. you should check it out. It's a really good song. Also Edward comes back not no happy.


	7. Waking up,fighting,and wedding planning

Waking up, fighting, and Wedding planning

Authors note: I'm so sorry! I have tried to do someone else's Pov but I can't so it will all be in Bella's.

3 days later

I woke up in relief. Finally the pain is gone. I had sharper, clearer vision. My hearing is more pronounced. I decided to surprise them. I went into my closet and got on some jeans and a pink Paramore t shirt. When I went into the mirror I was shocked. My hair was a lighter brown, I had copper eyes, and I looked in the full length mirror in the door. My hips had more curves, I was a little flatter. My breasts were fuller. I was surprised to say the least.

I showered and changed clothes. I put on a little make up. I sighed and opened the door. Let's get this over with.

I walked downstairs luckily without falling. When I reached the last step I wanted to talk then since no one noticed.

"Hi everyone." Wow my voice sounds like bells. Everyone turned around and was shocked. If I could blush I would. Jasper looked like he was going to pass out.

"Bella?" they asked. I nodded.

"Wow Bella you look great." Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rose." I said.

"Bella you look hot." Emmett said. Rose hit him on the head. I laughed. Even my laugh changed. Wow.

"Bella dear you look beautiful." Esme said.

"Thanks mom." I said her face beamed when I said that. She is the best mother anyway.

"I agree Bella." Carlisle said. I told him thanks, I looked at Jasper.

"Bella you look just wow." He said we all laughed.

"Bella how thirsty are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Not really that bad." I said

"Interesting weird for a newborn." He said. I decided to go and hunt and I had to admit it was easy. Everyone went back to the house but I and Jasper stayed for a while. I looked at him and his lips met mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"You look more beautiful than when you were human." He said kissing my cheek.

"I love you Jasper." I said

"I love you too Bella come on we can't be out here too long." He chuckled and we ran back home. We heard a crash from the inside. We ran inside.

"What the Hell?!" I yelled. Edward had broken our door.

"You could have knocked." Emmett said coldly.

"Well I did and no one would come to answer us." Alice said glaring at Emmett.

"Yeah because we didn't want to." Rose snapped. Edward looked at me then turned anger towards Jasper.

"What the hell happened to my girlfriend?!" he yelled. I felt anger as he lunged towards Jasper. Ok that's it he has taken it to far. I stood in front of Jasper put my hands up and all of a sudden Edward was in the air. I gasped. This is a cool power.

"Bella put me down!" Edward commanded.

"No! Why should I?" I said darkly. Everyone flinched at my tone.

"Bella I still love you." He said. I chuckled darkly.

"Yeah right, if you loved me you wouldn't have broken my heart, cheated on me, and broke your own brother's heart. How could you two?" I said.

"Bella it was irrational." He pleased. I dropped him and went outside.

"Bella come on." He pleaded. I growled and the sky got darker. Thunder started to come in.

"No! Oh my god! What part of 'I don't want you anymore' do you not understand?!" I yelled lighting starting through my anger.

"Bella you will be happier with me." He said.

"No! I won't. I am happier with Jasper." I said.

"Bella you can't have my husband." Alice growled.

"Sorry but I already do. And he is not your husband anymore. He is my fiancé" I smirked. The sky was still dark.

"Bella I'm sorry I want you-"I cut him off with my hand.

"No Edward I'm sorry." I said and walked back inside letting my sadness take over the weather with rain. I looked out the window. Alice and Edward were just now leaving. Good take the pixie slut with you. I heard a knock and came in rose.

"Rose I won't be surprised if you are scared." I said.

"Are you kidding me?! That was so cool! I mean you put Edward up in the air and you made the weather change just by being angry. That was cool." she said and hugged me.

We walked back downstairs, it was still rainging I changed the weather to a sunny day with a rainbow. I smiled. I turned to everyone who was still freaked out. Emmett was the one to talk first.

"That was freakin awesome!" he said pulling me in a hug.

"I'm sorry if I scared you all it's just that I was still mad at those two I couldn't help myself." I said.

"Don't worry Bella you got him to take the pixie slut with him." Rose said.

"Well at least he can leave me alone. Can we finish planning the wedding?" I asked.

"Sure." Rose said. The boys went hunting some so me, Rose and Esme were left.

We found a dress from Paris and ordered it. It was strapless and had sequins and was long.

We finished the planning finally and just waited for the dress and the big day.


	8. The wedding and the honeymoon

Wedding Day and the honeymoon

_The wedding day_

_I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. I am getting married. To my love of my life, Jasper. I was nervous but determined. I will become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Hale. I waited for Carlisle to come take me down the aisle. _

_I linked my arm with Carlisle's and we walked down the aisle. Jasper was smiling at me with loving Topaz eyes. I smile back. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo. His blond hair was in his sexy trademark 'I just got out of bed' look. _

_I walked down the aisle to my Jasper past butterflies and flowers everywhere. I intertwined my fingers in his. Emmett cleared his throat and began._

"_Dearly beloved we are gather here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony." He said. I looked at Jasper and he smiled. Emmett continued._

"_Jasper Whitlock Hale, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lovely wedded wife. Through good times and bad in sickness and health?" he asked. Jasper looked at me and smiled. _

"_I do." He said. Emmett looked at me._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Jasper Whitlock Hale to be your lovely wedded husband? Through good time and bad in sickness and health?" he asked. I looked at Jasper with the same smile._

"_I do." I said._

"_The rings." Emmett said handing us our rings._

"_You may now say your vows." Emmett said. I went first._

"_Jasper you have made a new light into my life. I love your charm, your sweetness and your loving you bring into me. I am going to enjoy spending eternity with you. I love you Jasper." I said. He had no shedding tears in his eyes._

"_Bella, you have shined a new light in my life. Ever since our hearts have been broken we have gone through the pain together. The fun and love we share everyday makes my dead heart beat. I will enjoy spending eternity with you. I love you Isabella." He said. I also had tears that won't shed in my eyes. He is so sweet._

"_By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Emmet said. We kissed softly. We walked down the aisle happy and married forever._

_Honeymoon_

_We arrive at the destination. It was in Paris. When we got to the suite, Jasper scooped me up in his arms. I giggled like a school girl. He laughed. He dropped me on the bed and I bounced. He jumped on me and tickled me._

"_Jasper honey stop!" I giggled._

"_What do you say?" he said._

"_I love you!" I giggled. He stopped and kissed me. We kissed passionately as his hands unzip my dress. _

_I shrugged out of it and Jasper kicked it to the floor. _

_I worked on his shirt and tie. I ended up shredding the shirt. I laughed. He did as well. After the last of our clothing was gone Jasper's hands went to my glistening sex. I moaned._

"_Jasper." I moaned. He parted my lips and his hands founded my clit. I whimpered. _

"_Jasper fuck." I moaned. My eyes were closed. I came soon after. I was coming from my high until it started to come back as Jasper thrust into me. We both moaned loudly at the sensation._

"_Fuck Bella you are so tight." He moaned._

"_Jasper aaahhh I love you!" I screamed. I soon felt my walls clamp around his shaft and I moaned loudly and my head hit the pillow. _

_Jasper came soon after. He lay on top of me kissing lightly on my shoulder. _

"_I love you Bella." He said._

"_I love you too." I said. _

_We both sat there still connected. When he moved we both groaned at the loss of contact. We put on comfortable clothes and watched movies. This is the best honeymoon._


	9. the ending and sequel?

_**Final Chapter!!!**_

_**Bella's Pov**_

6 months later

I haven't been feeling well lately. And I don't know why?

I am a vampire for god's sake.

Rose thinks I'm pregnant but that was silly. Vampires can't get pregnant.

But I decided to get checked out by Carlisle.

Jasper was on a hunt with Emmett.

Carlisle checked me out and came back with the results.

"Well Bella you...are pregnant." Rose and I had shocked faces.

"Seriously?!" I screamed.

"Seriously." Carlisle said. I smiled. Rose did as well.

We heard the door close and I ran to Jasper and hugged him with my still newborn strength. The sun was shining due to my happiness. A rainbow also appeared.

"Woah darlin hi to you too." he chuckled.

"Jasper I'm so happy!" I cried.

"Why darlin?" he asked.

"I'm going to be a mommy." he just stared.

"Jasper?" he snapped out of it.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" he asked. I nodded.

"Oh Bella!" he hugged me so tight I would have been crushed if I was human.

"Rose I would like for you to be our baby's godmother." she smiled.

"Bella I would love too!"

"I'm going to be a uncle sweet!!" we all laughed and just talked about my new baby.

I am 2 months pregnant but I am going the human 9 months since I am a newborn. It will be full vampire as well.

My life is so perfect

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Alice's Pov

I was making out with Edward till a vision clouded my mind

_**Vision starts**_

"_**Bella you are...pregnant." her face lit up**_

"_**Seriously?!" **_

"_**Seriously." they heard the door close**_

"_**Jasper I'm so happy!"**_

"_**Why darlin?" **_

"_**I'm going to be a mommy!"**_

"_**Oh Bella!" he hugged her.**_

"_**Rose I want you to be the baby's godmother."**_

"_**Bella I would love to!"**_

"_**I get to be a uncle awesome!"**_

_**Vision ends.**_

No fuckin way!!

She let that bleach blond slut be her godmother?!

And Bella pregnant?! Vampires can't get pregnant. It's impossible!

I growled out of jealously and anger.

"What?! Bella is pregnant?!" Oops.

"Yeah!" I said.

"I'm going to find out myself."

"I'm going with you." We both jumped out of the window.

That slut better not be pregnant.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Author's note- That's the end! A sequel will come out soon starting from right there. I know weird. Anyway sorry for the LONG wait.

Thanks for all of you reviews and comments. They have made this story better. If you have any ideas for the sequel let me know!!!!

until the sequel bye peeps!!!


End file.
